Teddy Bear (English Version)
by Red Apple790
Summary: "Why you give a teddy bear to me?"/ "Well... Because I thought you liked a teddy bear.". Aeon Romance ( Fluff ). After Resident Evil : Damnation.


**Teddy Bear (English Version)**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong (Whoa! I Love Aeon!)**

**Genre : Romance ( Fluff )**

**Setting : After Resident Evil : Damnation (CGI Movie)  
**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

**A/N : Yeah, this is my second fics in English! Since English is not my first language I have to warned you because some error may possible found in the story.**

* * *

Ada Wong frowned. Why does this car feels so weird? She pulled over to the curb, then stopped. She came out of her white Mercedes, and what did she found? Both her rear tires were deflating and looked so awful.

_Oh, that's nice_. She thought.

She looked at her surroundings. There was absolutely no garage, perfect... Now she suffers at the curb with the state of her car like that.  
Actually, she just wanted to get out for a while, just stroll around and get some fresh air on Sundays like this. But, if she knew her car will be deflating, so she better sat on her comfortable couch, watching DVD while sipping lemon with four ice cubes in it.

She clicked her tongue then went briefly into the car, took her cell phone and put the long-distance communication device on her right ear. Calling someone to send a tow truck for her car.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

Leon drove his silver Porsche casually. He loved doing this, ride casually, looked at the people from his car. He was just from his favorite restaurant. They have a very tasty meatloaf. The food which he always thought when he was "on vacation" at the Eastern Slavs as a lost "tourist" who missed the flights.

Eastern Slav Republic. Actually, the situation there is terrible. Oligarchy. People lost their prosperity and independence. Local residents against their own government, even a war involving B.O.W. What a pity, but ... Luckily it's all over. Maybe, someday he will go to Holifgrad again for just visiting Buddy.

Leon noticed three children were standing on the sidewalk. A boy and the two others are girls. The one who has the biggest body is the boy, either of his hand holding the hands of the two little girl on the right and his left side—maybe it was his younger sisters. On this area, there are no traffic lights. The children looked hesitated to cross the street. They just got their feet to the asphalt roads, but pulled it back again to the sidewalk when they saw Leon's car approached.

Leon stopped the car for a while. He did it, so the children could cross the street.

Seeing Leon cars that seems deliberately stopped to give them an ease for crossing, the boy immediately brought his sisters to cross.

Leon keep an eye to the three children, once they actually got across the street he then put his hands back on the steering wheel. His eyes forward, he barely wants to run his car but not when a woman up ahead caught his attention.  
Well, actually he wasn't sure. But... Isn't that Ada?

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

Ada sat quietly on the street bench. Fifteen minutes ago her car was brought by the tow truck and immediately rushed to the workshop. And, from the earlier fifteen minutes ago, she kept silent at the curb until now.

She stood up from the bench, then nervously looked to the left and to the right side.  
Why taxi didn't pass by? Did she have to walk to got to her house? Really...

Ada sighed. She turned to go back to the bench where she used to wait before. But, just took for two steps she felt like bumped into someone.

"Oops... Sorry Miss.''

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

Leon is now completely convinced that the woman ahead is Ada. She was stood on the sidewalk and then turned her head to the left and right. As she turned to the right side, Leon could clearly saw her face and was convinced that the woman is Ada Wong.

Leon was still watching Ada from the distance. He saw her accidentally nudged a little girl. The girl's ice cream fell into Ada's pants, and she seems to fear if Ada would be angry with her.

Leon saw Ada just smiled, stroke the girl's hair then used a tissue to cleaned up her pants. They were seen talking for a while, then the girl looked sitting on the bench while Ada went to cross the road. Oh, she bought a new ice cream for the little girl.

Ada re-cross the road, went over and gave her ice cream. The girl smiled to Ada, then a young woman with face full of worried came over Ada and the girl. She embraced the little girl lovingly and seen talking with Ada. Look like, she was the mother of the child.

Leon saw Ada who then nodded and smiled, and finally the young woman and the girl walked away together.

As Ada finally alone. With a small grin, Leon then run his car.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

''Need a ride?'' He asked Ada as his car stopped in front of her.

Ada startled. ''Oh, it's you, Leon,'' she said, then smiled,''well ... What a coincidence. I really need a ride.''

Leon smiled slightly, he pointed out to the chair beside him with his thumb, telling Ada that she can sat on it. "Glad to see your face again."

"Hm, look who's longing right now? _So, you missed me, huh_?"

Leon raised an eyebrow, he remembered by what he said when he have teased Ada that time. Then, he answered with no hesitate. "Yes. Of course…"

Ada laughed. She walked to the right side of Leon's car, opened the door then sat down.

Leon paused for a moment. Seeing Ada dressed like that looked kind of strange in his eyes. Ada was wearing blue jeans, black heels and a tight white T-shirt displayed an American flags on the chest. Not weird anyway... It's just his first time he saw Ada with such a style—though, seemed only yesterday that he seen Ada in a dark parking lot with a formal business dress which made her like a smart woman who works in a tall building, she looked different with casual style. But, of course, she still looks gorgeous as always.

Seeing Ada with casual looks that way, Leon finally realized that he met up with Ada in a normal circumstance. Without a gun, wearing a holster or something.

''Why you just stood on the sidewalk?'' Leon asked as he began to run his car.

Ada sighed, she leaned back on the chair. ''My car rear tires deflated. Taxi didn't pass.''

''Car? I didn't see your car. Brought by the tow truck?''

Ada nodded. Then, turned to Leon. ''So, please take me home.''

''Your home? I didn't know where's your home.''

''Go straight three mile. Turn right, then down the road two mile again.''

Leon nodded. They were silent for a moment, until Ada spoke again.

''Hey, you don't want to ask me?''

Leon turned. "What is about?"

''What am I doing after the Eastern Slavs.''

Leon smiled. ''I'm sure you stole their 'bees'. But, I don't really care,'' he said, then focus on the road forward.

''Is that so? You know? I enrich myself with it.''

This time, Leon glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was smirking.

''You know what you're doing Ada...''

''So?''

''So I trust you.''

''How come?''

''Heh,'' Leon smiled a little. He turned at her, ''Because I always trust you.''

This time, Ada couldn't answered anymore. She just gave her trademark smile.

''Why don't you look at the people outside,'' Leon said later.

Ada turned towards the window. Looking outwards. Outside, there are a hot dog carts, a few cars, people walked on the sidewalk and she just saw a black teenager passed swiftly with his skateboard. They do normal activities.

Ada turned her head back to Leon. ''Nothing's strange. What's wrong?''

The traffic light turned red. Leon slow down his car, then stopped.

''We're in normal circumstance, right?'' Leon said. He turned to face Ada, ''So, forget about plaga or anything. You're supposed to enjoy your time with me, and lets not talking about 'what the hell you are doing after the Eastern Slavs'.''

Ada raised the corner of her lips, smiling. ''Yeah. You're right. But, you mean, enjoy _your _time with me, don't you?...''

Leon chuckled, ''Yes. That's the real meaning of it,'' and then he turned his gaze straight to the road ahead. Waiting for the red light to change its color.

Ahead, there was a shop with walls painted with green and white colors. Leon stared to the shop intently. There was something that caught his attention. The shop is a doll shop and the one that caught his attention is the teddy bear which is displayed on the front glass of the shop.

The light had turned green. Leon re-run his car, he drove straight towards the doll shop and eventually stopped.

''What are you doing?'' Ada wondered.

Leon just smiled a secret, ''Wait a minute,'' he said, then opened his car and got out.

What will the agent do? With a frown, Ada just watched Leon until the man disappeared inside the store.

The front glass of the shop was full with colorful dolls. But, then, she noticed someone was taking a large teddy bear from the glass. Not long after, Leon came back. Carrying the teddy bear she'd seen earlier.

Leon sat on his chair and then handed the teddy bear to Ada. ''For you.''

Ada raised an eyebrow, ''Why you give a teddy bear to me?'' she asked, taking the large teddy bear from Leon.

''Well... Because I thought you liked a teddy bear,'' he said briefly, turn on the engine.

Ada watched the dolls in her arms. The teddy bear is cream colors with a blue ribbon around its neck.

Ada smiled a little, she turned to Leon. ''Yes, I like teddy bear,'' she murmured, stroke the teddy bear's head. ''I once had a teddy bear keychain.''

''I know. The one in the jet ski key that you have thrown to me," Leon said, he turned to Ada, "you know? I have dumped the jet ski key, but I still have the keychain."

Ada turned to Leon and stared him with surprise. ''You keep it?''

Leon gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I still keep it because it's _very cute_…"

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

''Now, we're here,'' said Leon as his car stopped in front of a house. The house was painted white filled with green plants on the front yard.

''Hmm... So, here's your house,'' Leon muttered, staring to Ada's house.

''Yes,'' Ada said, she opened the car door and then turned to Leon, ''so what?''

Leon turned his head to Ada, ''Okay. If I want someone to accompany me for dinner, then I'll get you here,'' he said with a wink.

Ada raised an eyebrow, she smiled a little. ''You treats,'' she said before she went out and closed the door.

Leon opened his car window and saw Ada who was standing on the outside.

''Thanks for the ride and the teddy,'' she said, then turned away.

She recently walked for about five steps away from Leon's car. Suddenly, the man called her again, ''Hei...''

Ada stopped and turned. She raised an eyebrow, wait for Leon to continue his statements.

''When are we going to carry on from where we left off... _that night_?''

Ada looked straight into Leon's eyes, and it made Leon held his breath in a sudden. Ada only gave a small smirk. She turned around and walked away, "Anytime but now," she said, waving.

Leon watched Ada until the woman disappears behind the door.

"Aw, man… I already have a spare time. But, why'd she rejecting me?"

Hmm... Ada Wong is a very attractive woman...

He smiled to himself, search for his phone, typing something then send the messages to Ada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keep the teddy..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**

Yeah, I bring back memory of RE4. And, I'm wondering about the hell they are doing on the "that night". They have romantic off-screen encounter when RE5 ongoing. That was the scriptwriter suggests referring about the "that night" Leon-Ada talking about. Hmm… *smirks*

I see there is a high chance for Aeon to be a canon pairing of Resident Evil ^^

Again, the story is a translations from the Indonesian version.

I'll be happy if you loved my story. Please, gimme your review :)


End file.
